


The Student Council's Secret

by flamehazelollipop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehazelollipop/pseuds/flamehazelollipop
Summary: An unknown feeling has brewed within me, and I know that you were the culprit of such strange emotions.The more I try denying what I felt for you, the more I craved for your presence.I wish to get rid of this.You are my most formidable foe yet, Miss Charlotte Magne.And what better way to destroy everything you've worked for than to be your vice president?~A Charlastor Student Council Human AU.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Student Council's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just experimenting with writing right now. I caught a fever (which is scary these days) and I've been in bed the whole day with nothing to do. I can't help but write down this Charlastor AU I've been daydreaming about lately--so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

How did we end up here, darling?

The more I try denying what I felt for you, the more I craved for your presence. Your existence is like sweet nectar, and I, no more than a selfish bee attracted to you to be satiated.

What happened to my unending desire for entertainment? It appears that the definition of such has thoroughly changed after meeting you. You were like light that shone onto the abysmal darkness that engulfed my heart. Far from the hellish institution you so desperately held onto with all your heart, you were an angel walking amongst us heathens.

You wish to  _ redeem _ us? Oh, the non-existent humanity! There's no undoing what is done. This wretched society has no place for us. We are all but loathsome sinners waiting for our bitter end. 

That's why I craved to be entertained with what little we had left of this false eternity. And you, my dear, had awakened a strange new sense of entertainment that I have not known existed. 

Like a fresh spring breeze, I jumped right into the meadows to inhale every bit of your delightful presence that seemed to breathe new life to everyone you manage to encounter. 

And the certain feeling of wanting more than just you near, the feeling of wanting your touch, has grown stronger and stronger with each passing day.

That was not supposed to happen.

I did not seek for power against the living, I sought for control. It mattered not how much they had more than I, how many people they had to follow their every whim--all I needed was control. To control myself and everything around me to my liking; the fine line that separated desire for control and desire for power was greed.

I was not a greedy person.

Not until I saw you. 

With every flutter of your eyelids, with each vibrant smile that graces your lips, with every passing moment that you exuberate your purity--you were magnetising. You were idealistic to a fault, but your eyes shimmered with determination brought by the myriad of experiences life had taught you at such an age.

An unknown feeling has brewed within me, and I know that you were the culprit of such strange emotions. 

I wish to get rid of this.

And the only way for such a thing to happen, is for you to show me that I was wrong about you in every way possible. For her to destroy the pristine image my mind has illustrated of her enamoring beauty. 

  
  


I remember that fateful day.

* * *

After winning the student council election once more, albeit unanimously as no one bothered to compete for such tiresome responsibilities, you continued to carry on and walk the hallways with your pure, blinding smile. 

A smile that you had shared, even to someone such as myself, who is truly undeserving. Oh, how exciting it would be for you to realize your fatal mistake.

_ You are my most formidable foe yet, Miss Charlotte Magne. _

I heard you sniffle as you explained to your mother, whom I assume was too busy, hence you talked to a mere...voicemail feature, if I recall the term correctly, I was not one to be interested in such unnecessary technological devices. You told her how your investiture ceremony as the Student Council President for the third time, has ended up in shambles as you instigated a fiesty catfight with the star of the academy's broadcasting club. Ending your call, you went back inside your office and closed the door shut.

It was finally time for me to commence my plan. 

Knocking on the wooden door to your office, I straightened myself up and placed my hands behind my back, waiting for you to open the door.

As you did, and quite as gingerly as I expected, our gazes met. 

"Hell--"

You slammed the door shut. My, that was quite rude, but I was not entirely surprised. Abruptly opening it again, to which I continue my greeting, "--llo!"

Another slam.

You are making my goal quite easy to achieve, my dear. It irks me so when others are not as polite as I would expect them to be. 

I heard you call out your friend, "Hey, Vaggie?"

"What?"

"The Radio Demon is at the door…"

Ah, so you do know at least an inkling of me. 

"What?! Well, don't let him in!"

Your friend, on the other hand, was not quite as welcoming, which was in a sense, a smart call. Yet, I know.

I know that you would not be able to turn me down just like that.

And, just as I had expected, you carefully opened the door, a bit more hesitant this time.

"May I speak now?" I asked, raising a finger.

Crossing your arms in an attempt to look more stern, I could not help but feel amused, much so that I gave in to my excitement.

"Alastor," I introduced myself, holding out my hand. You responded by holding out your hand, as well as to accept my handshake, but I was not able to resist firmly grabbing your wrist and pulling you in closer, my face merely inches from yours. "A pleasure meeting you, sweetheart! Quite a pleasure!" 

In a quick and smooth stride, I made my way inside the student council office. "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your little fiasco at your own investiture ceremony as Student Council President--and I must say, it was  _ quite a performance _ !" I laughed after giving you my explanation. 

"Why, I haven't been that entertained since I read about the stock market crash of 1929!" Oh, how wonderful that day was. Truly, the misery of a crestfallen economy that has forcefully crashed and burned was a beautiful piece of history I wished I lived to see. I could not help but chuckle. "So many orphans."

Grabbing a harpoon that was supposedly a decorative piece on the wall, your Latina friend pointed the weapon straight under my chin. "Stop right there!" she growled. "I know your game, and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, cheesy, talk show shitlord!"

Another laugh erupted from me after her feeble threat. "Dear," I began, using my finger to push the harpoon away from me."If I wanted to hurt anyone here…"

For a good moment, the lights in the room began to flicker, and the air, colder.

_ "...I would've done so already." _

  
  


All too quickly, the mood of the room reverted just as I did. Shaking my head, I spoke, "No, I'm here because _I want to_ _help_!"

"Say what now?" You asked, completely bewildered. No one ever wanted to extend such a thing to the student council, this school was overpopulated with brutes, and generally misbehaved students. So, for someone to offer assistance, you were colored pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, indeedy! I want to help." I nodded. Taking your hand, I pulled your towards me once more. Giving a little bow, I raised your porcelain hand so I could kiss your knuckle.

The deep flush of red that had spread across your face was priceless. Oh, sweet Charlotte.

  
  


**_"I would like to be your vice president."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I cannot promise more chapters of this, as this was just an experiment--and I have to focus on my Alastor x Reader fic, "Quarantine With Me, Darling" first--but do leave your comments below, in case I consider continuing this in the future. 😊💞


End file.
